


...And They Were Roommates

by Papa_Patton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Roman, Hurt/Comfort, Idk Talyn's last name I'm sorry, It's essentially a self-insert at this point, Logan and Virgil don't actually show up for a while, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remy Thomas Joan and Talyn are more cameo characters, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Patton, bi roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Patton/pseuds/Papa_Patton
Summary: Patton is a trans boy hoping to make a new start at a summer camp where very few people know him. His new roommate, Roman, also knows very few people at the camp, and the two become fast friends. Let's see where time will take them, shall we?





	...And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> ...Oh my god they were roommates  
> This is a rewrite of a fic I posted a long time ago on a different account! So for anyone who read the old fic don't worry, it's still the same author, and this time I'm determined to see the story through!

“Let’s see…”

Patton was nervous, to say the least. It wouldn’t be his first time away from home or anything; not even his first time at this particular camp, but it would be his first time sharing a room with another guy. You see, Patton Clement is trans. He only came out to his very close friends a little over three months ago, and his parents just before he left for camp. He had planned to tell them sooner, but he got scared and kept putting it off. He probably wouldn’t have told them at all if he hadn’t signed up for this show choir camp under his new name, but he supposed it would have been pretty confusing to come to the performance at the end of the week and see their ‘daughter’ wearing the guys’ costume. His parents were shocked, but he figured they had a whole week now to come to terms with it. They’d always seemed pretty open minded, but you never really know with that kind of thing. So Patton was nervous, for a multitude of reasons.

He realized, in the midst of this reflection on recent events, he had missed his room number.

“Alright,” he mumbled under his breath, looking down at the scrap of paper in his hand. He took a deep, steadying breath, beginning to wander back down the hallway. “279, 278… 277. Here goes nothing.” Patton swallowed hard, looking between the paper and the number on the door one final time before reaching his fist up to knock. He hesitated for a moment. He had no idea who his roommate was going to be. What if he knew Patton was trans, just by looking? What if he hated him for it? The door suddenly opened, bringing him out of his anxious spiraling and back into reality.

Whoever had opened the door seemed startled for a second. “Were you planning on knocking, or…” 

Patton looked down at the carpet, hand moving to the back of his neck rather than awkwardly hanging in the air. “Well I, uh…” he stuttered for a moment, before sheepishly raising his head in an attempt to meet his new roommate’s eyes. He looked up and…

Oh no. 

Not only was it someone from his school, but it was a fucking cute someone from his school.

“H-Hi…” Patton was looking at the floor again. When had he moved his head?

“Roman.” The boy stated, though Patton already knew that was his name. They didn’t know each other well, by any means; they hadn’t even properly met, and Roman had just moved to his school during the last school year. Patton hoped Roman didn’t recognize him. Then he could just introduce himself as Patton and everything would be fine, right?

Patton was cut off from his thoughts as he realized Roman was holding out his hand for a handshake. Patton took it, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

“P-Patton. Nice to meet you, Roman.” Roman seemed a bit confused for a second, before seeing Patton’s suitcase and putting it together, looking a little embarrassed himself.

“Oh, you must be my new roommate! Come on in!” Roman opened the door fully, then, making his way back to his bed near the window, already perfectly neat and tidy.

Patton relaxed a bit, glad Roman hadn’t recognized him. He hefted his suitcase up onto the rickety dorm bed so he could start unpacking when Roman spoke up from where he was perched on his own bed.

“So, you’re trans, then?”

Patton whipped his head around, panic rising in his gut. Roman must have noticed what was going on in his head, and he stood and tentatively put his hand on the poor panicky boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey you’re alright. It’s not a big deal to me, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you.” Patton had calmed down a little, after his initial shock. He still looked a little nervous, so Roman kept going. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, I think we’re the only two here from our school so nobody else will know, okay? I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

That really did make Patton feel better, although he highly doubted they were the only ones from their school. 

“Ok,” Patton muttered, staring at the faded carpet once again. It seemed to be becoming a habit. He forced himself to lift his head up before continuing. “It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean to. I just… I didn’t think you recognized me, so it kinda took me by surprise,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. He liked feeling how short it was now.

Roman looked at him with mock offense. “I went to school with you for almost a year! How on earth would I be able to forget someone so cute?” 

He smiled playfully and turned away, presumably to continue unpacking his own things. Patton started to do the same, not quite processing what he had heard for a second or two. He belatedly turned around to look at Roman again, who was pretty much doing his own thing now. 

_Cute? _Patton had thought Roman was straight! Wasn’t he? Then again, this _was _a show choir camp...____

_____ _

_____ _

Not getting anything from Roman, Patton returned his attention to unpacking his suitcase, hoping Roman didn’t notice him blushing.


End file.
